


Breakfast Redux

by Celandine



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Redux

The morning after the Shermer High School reunion, John woke with his ass slightly sore, a sensation that reminded him what had happened. He had finally bagged Brian Johnson, last of the Breakfast Club. He stretched and enjoyed the memory.

Brian had been the easiest to persuade, in the end, even if he _had_ taken twenty years to get around to it. He'd been the best, too.

Claire had been the proverbial nervous virgin, back in the day, and to be honest John hadn't been much better himself then, despite his public image.

Andrew had been a mess; barely graduated from college, clueless about what he wanted to do with his life, and requiring a whole lot of alcohol to break down his inhibitions enough to have sex with John. That despite the fact that John had heard through the grapevine that Andrew had more than one guy-on-guy experience in his past.

Allison – well, Allison was _Allison_ , wasn't she? John shook his head, not wanting to recall all the details of that encounter, over ten years ago now. It had been just too weird.

But Brian was someone John might actually _like_ to see again, maybe even on a semi-regular basis. The long distance thing might not be so bad, since it didn't sound like Brian was looking for anything really serious either. They were both successful enough in their careers that the cost of a plane flight between Chicago and San Francisco every few weeks wouldn't be a problem.

John nodded to himself. _Yes. Do it._ He reached for his phone and checked the number Brian had given him last night, then hit the button to make the call.

"Brian?" he said to the sleepy voice on the other end. "It's John. Want to have breakfast before you leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> For inell, who wanted Brian/John, the morning after. This is a sequel to "Saving the Best for Last", and will probably make more sense if you've read that, although I hope it also stands alone.


End file.
